


In 3/4 Time

by philomel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: When Yuu kissed Asahi for the first time, it was a victory kiss. Mostly.Second person POV ficlet.





	In 3/4 Time

When you kissed Asahi for the first time, it was a victory kiss. Mostly. 

Whirling in the emotional high and thrumming with the adrenaline pushing through physical exhaustion, you jumped back from chest-bumping Ryu, turned your head, and saw the big, dumb smile on Asahi’s big, dumb, beautiful face. Then, his cheeks were in your hands. And his sweat drip-dropped onto your nose and chin as he stooped low. Well, as he was dragged down by you. And your lips smacked loud against his. Quick but probably a bit too long. 

You patted his chest — kind of hard like you would with anyone else, then kind of a lot softer when you saw his wide, wide eyes.

To alleviate his shock and distract yourself from more feeling than you could handle at one time, you grabbed Tsukishima by the neck, drew him down with your arm hooked over him, and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

The surprise that knocked the smug, cool look off Tsukishima's face for a millisecond was totally worth it, in itself. The laughter burst out of you. And when you glanced back at Asahi, he started laughing too. And that? That was worth more than anything.

 

The second time you kissed him, it was a goodbye kiss. 

He wasn't gone yet. But Daichi-san and Suga-san had gone home. And everyone else. Even Shoyou and Kageyama hadn't lingered, for once. So the clubroom was empty. Except for you. And him. 

While he was bending over, slipping on his shoes, you looked down at the back of his head. You wondered how long it would be until you saw each other again. All of the team, but— 

You knew they'd come back to visit after graduation. And you'd come see them. Cheer them on as they played for other teams. Wonder if those other teammates would be better, worse. Would it hurt to see them and not be on the court by their sides? And you weren't crying. But your breath hitched and your eyes stung.

And Asahi looked up and saw everything you couldn't keep off your rat bastard, betraying face.

Your vision went a bit swimmy. But you felt his hand on your arm. You heard your name like a question. Soft and low. You lowered your face. Not by much, really. And his lips were soft against yours. His hair was damp against your cheek when you wrapped your arms around his neck. _I’ll miss you_ , you thought, nose tucked behind his ear.

He bunched the back of your shirt in his hand, pulling you in tighter. You dropped to your knees and clung fast. And his other hand cupped the back of your head. So solid, so there. Still there. For now.

"Their libero won't be as good as me," you said against his shoulder. _Miss you,_ you thought again. _Gonna miss you._

"Noya," he said, sounding too sad. Then, "Yuu." Whispered, almost toneless. "I– I won't play until you're there."

You jolted at that. Pushed yourself back and narrowed your eyes at him. “No,” you said, fists at his collar. “Don’t you dare. You keep playing.”

Asahi’s mouth pressed into an off-kilter grin. "You weren't going to play without me, this year. Remember?"

"Well, that's... that's different." You shook your head like you could shake off his argument. “Just.” You smoothed his collar under your thumb. “You know. Promise me you’ll keep playing.” You shrugged. “So you’ll be ready for me when I get there.”

Asahi lowered his head so you couldn’t see his eyes. But it was too quiet in that room, and he was too close to miss what he said next.

“I’m ready for you now,” he said.

And that was— That was really Asahi? Sweet, scared, soft Asahi saying something bold and blunt? Like you would say. Like you should have said before. Maybe a long time before.

Then he kissed you. On the underside of your jaw. Up onto your chin. And your mouth. Fully and slowly and not backing down. And also, scratching a little because of those ridiculous hairs on his chin. But who cares? Because Asahi kissed you. Not short and swift like you’d kissed him. So, that was proof: you’d definitely been a bad, bad, awesome influence on him.

You smiled when he rolled your bottom lip between his lips and slipped his tongue along it, effectively ruining his attempt to deepen the kiss. But, fuck it. You couldn’t help yourself.

You reached up and knocked your forehead against his, squeezing your eyes shut and smiling so hard it hurt.

Opening your eyes, you tipped back enough to bring him into focus, and said, “Yeah?”

Because that made a shit ton of sense, of all the possible things you could say in that moment.

But, “Yeah,” he said, smiling back. Not shy, not sweet — well, not _just_ sweet. Solid and sure.

And there were his lips again. The second time he kissed you. The second time he surprised you, surpassed you.

Not that it’s a game. Not this.

But you kind of won, didn’t you? _Yeah_ , you thought.

Your heart leapt and body buzzed and head rushed with everything. _Everything._ Mostly that. Or, in other words, Asahi. Your big, dumb, beautiful and sometimes bold and quietly daring Asahi. And warm and open and... yours. Yours? _Yeah,_ you thought again, and wrapped yourself around him and counted each next first. Kept counting: his freckles and moles and the hairs on his chin and the lashes lining his eyes. And every time he smiled. And each time he said your name.

Each time, you call it a first. And that way, it never has to end.

**Author's Note:**

> • Note on the title: Yeah, I pretty much used the 3/4 time signature to reference their jersey numbers. If I were truly assigning time signatures to characters' personalities, I'm not sure that Asahi or Nishinoya would suit something like a waltz. I mean, Noya would probably be 7/8, right? And so on with the dumbass music blather.
> 
> • Thank you to raynemaiden, as always.
> 
> • Find me on tumblr under sometimes-the-birds, mostly just reblogging fan art of volleyball idiots and swimming dorks.


End file.
